La jalousie mène à l'amour
by Thoru-chan
Summary: Sirius est un grand playboy et a prit l'habitude de découché tous les soirs mais ce que personne ne sait, c'est que ces aventures d'un soir ne sont que sa façon d'exorciser une envie passionnelle. Sirius X Remus  époque du lycée


Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas posté et je suis désolé que ça ne soit pas la suite de la fic "a new choice" - j'ai l'intention de la continuer mais je me concentre sur mes études actuellement donc, je n'ai plus trop le temps - peut-être pendant les vacances de Noël !^_-

Voilà, je me suis essayé à un nouveau couple : mon dernier coup de coeur du moment, je dois avouer - Sirius X Remus ! w Ne sont-ils pas trop mignons tous les deux ? Ok, peut-être que le fait que je cosplay Sirius a quelque chose à avoir la dedans mais bon... vous ferez avec ! XD

Bref, voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira

-

**La jalousie mène à l'amour**

Il faisait nuit sur l'école des magiciens de Poudlard, le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles brillaient de milles feu. Et comme chaque nuit, un lit était vide dans le dortoir des Griffondor : il s'agissait de celui de Sirius Black, beau ténébreux ayant une cote d'enfer envers la plupart des filles de l'école qui adorait son côté 'mauvais garçon' qu'il dégageait.

Depuis quelques mois, il avait prit l'habitude de découcher tous les soirs et d'aller flirter avec une fille différente à chaque fois ou de retrouver des anciennes conquêtes. Cependant, il revenait toujours au milieu de la nuit, une fois que tout le monde était endormi, histoire de faire croire qu'il s'était bien couché comme tout le monde dans sa chambre.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec les autres Maraudeurs, James Potter, son meilleur ami, Peter, le petit gros du groupe et Remus Lupin…. Son loup-garou favori il fut surprit de voir la lumière du lit de Remus d'allumé.

Il se dirigea vers le lit de ce dernier et lui sortit un petit « salut » enjoué. Remus détourna son regard de son livre et toisa le brun quelques secondes avant de continuer sa lecture.

« Tu es encore aller flirter. » soupira t-il.

« Jaloux ? » demande Sirius en souriant.

Remus se tourna à l'opposé de Sirius en lâchant un petit « pff », posa son livre et éteignit sa lumière. Sirius soupira et rejoignit sa couche à son tour en lui souhaitant bonne nuit malgré le fait que le loup-garou semblait lui en vouloir pour quelque chose.

« Et c'est la faute à qui si je vais à droite et à gauche à ton avis ? » pesta mentalement Sirius « Grâce à ça, j'évite de te sauter dessus. Tu devrais me remercier ! » Continua-t-il pour lui-même.

Le lendemain, presque toute l'école était au courant de la petite aventure de Black, il fallait dire que c'était un évènement assez courant et que la plupart des gens ne s'en préoccupait plus tandis que d'autres continuait de tenir les comptes du tableau de chasse de Sirius. Cependant, une personne semblait toujours énervé à chaque fois que ça se savait : Remus Lupin. Et Sirius l'avait bien remarqué mais se contenter d'éviter la question à chaque fois. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, le loup-garou semblait beaucoup plus contrarié que d'habitude et l'animagus avait bien l'intention de découvrir pourquoi.  
>Par chance, ils formaient un duo pour le cours des potions. Alors tandis que Remus s'attelait avec attention à ses mélanges, Sirius le regardait silencieusement avant de commencer à parler.<p>

« Pourquoi tu es énervé ? » demanda t-il.

« Pour rien. » répondit rapidement Remus.

« Pourquoi tu ne me regarde plus depuis cette nuit ? » insista Sirius

« Je n'avais aucune raison de te regarder. » répliqua le loup.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas honnête et refuse de m'expliquer clairement les choses ? » questionna-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Rah mais tu m'énerves ! Ferme-la un peu ! » Lâcha Moony à voix basse.

Les sourcils de Sirius se froncèrent et se dernier se leva, énervé.

« Arrête de m'envoyer balader alors que j'essaye gentiment de savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air bien ! » cria-t-il, attirant l'intention de tout le monde.

Le professeur lui intima directement de partir du cours tandis que Remus gardait la tête basse, sans même regarder le brun. Ce dernier pesta et prit ses affaires avant de sortir de la salle de classe sans un dernier regard vers le jeune sorcier. James, sur la table juste derrière la leur, esquissa un sourire et observa Remus qui semblait légèrement troublé et triste.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, James en sortit rapidement et rejoignit Sirius qui se trouvait dans l'un de leur emplacement favori dans cet immense château. Il s'assit à côté de son frère de cœur et, tout en souriant, entama la conversation.

« Pour un gars qui se fait une fille par soir, t'es pas très doué avec les sentiments. » commença t-il, amusé.

« J'ai pas envie d'entendre ça de la bouche d'un gars qui n'arrive pas à draguer la fille qu'il aime depuis deux ans. » pesta Sirius.

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. » fit James tout en remontant ses lunettes. « Avec Moony, il faut aller droit au but, tu sais. Si tu ne lui dis pas clairement, il comprendra jamais… mais si c'est aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. » Rigola t-il.

« Je ne vais tout de même le plaquer sur le lit et le prendre comme un animal ! » répliqua le chien.

James se racla la gorge, ne voulant pas essayer d'imaginer la scène que Sirius venait d'énoncer.

« Avec plus de délicatesse, ça serait pas mal. » commença t-il. « Pourquoi ne pas, tout bêtement, lui dire que tu l'aimes ? »

« Hahahah ! » rigola Sirius en affichant un air hautain. « Je ne me déclare pas, les gens de déclare à moi, James ! » s'exclama t-il, fier.

James soupira et donna une tape dans l'épaule de Sirius.

« Ne sois pas si catégorique et essaye. » finit-il par dire avant de partir en direction de la cour où il avait aperçu une jeune fille aux magnifiques cheveux roux.

Sirius esquissa un sourire en voyant son meilleur ami se faire snober par Lily Evans une nouvelle fois puis, regarda le sol, perplexe. Cependant, il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps à lui car l'une des élèves de Griffondor arriva dans son champ de vision et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, en commençant à lui faire des bisous dans le cou. Sirius esquissa un sourire et passa une main sur la nuque de la jeune fille pour lui relever le visage et ainsi la regarder dans les yeux.

« En voilà des manières, jeune fille. » murmura t-il sensuellement, faisant rougir la sorcière qui esquissa un sourire. « Tu mérites une petite punition. » finit-il par dire en approchant son visage de celui de son interlocutrice.

A ce moment-là, un bruit de livres tombant au sol retentit tout prêt d'eux, attirant l'attention de Sirius qui arrêta son geste et regarda en face de lui – voyant Remus, debout, les yeux écarquillés et des livres éparpillés partout au sol. Le brun se figea en comprenant que le loup-garou venait de voir toute la scène : après tout, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais été témoin des petites aventures du chien, Sirius faisait tout pour qu'il ne le voit jamais… il n'avait pas été assez vigilant cette fois-ci.

« Re- » commença Sirius.

Le petit sorcier détourna le regard et se baissa pour commencer à ramasser ses livres. Sirius poussa la jeune fille qui était sur lui, en lui disant un « la fête est finie », faisant ainsi partir la sorcière, légèrement offusquée de ne pas avoir obtenu l'objet de son désir. Le chien s'avança vers son ami et commença à ramasser les livres de son côté puis, il les tendit à Remus. Ce dernier les prit sans relever la tête et se retourna pour commencer à partir dans le sens inverse mais, Sirius l'attrapa par l'épaule et le retourna vers lui : son cœur manqua un battement. Le regard de Remus était au bord des larmes et une tristesse infinie pouvait se lire dans le regard de ce dernier. Sans même réfléchir à ses actes, Sirius attira le loup-garou contre lui, faisant retombé tous les livres et vola un baiser à son ami, surprenant celui-ci qui le repoussa en rougissant.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais, Sir- » commença t-il à dire.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de finir car Sirius venait de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Remus se débattait pour tenter d'arrêter ce rapprochement soudain mais le chien mit fin à tout mouvement de révolte de la part de son ami en le plaquant contre le mur.

« Ce que j'aurai dû faire dès le début. » murmura l'animagus entre deux baisers.

Remus ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait mais plus Sirius l'embrassait et plus cela devenait intense et plus il y prenait goût. Il se surprit même à participer aux baisers et à laisser échapper quelques gémissements de plaisir avant de mettre ses bras autour du cou du brun.  
>Lorsqu'il remarqua ce fait, Sirius mit fin à la série de cadeaux qu'il venait d'offrir à son petit Moony et le regarda : ce dernier était tellement rouge qu'on aurait dit une pivoine mais son regard était rempli de désir et de luxure.<p>

« C'est parce que tu me tentes toujours comme ça que j'ai dû mal à me retenir. » grogna Sirius.

« Hein ? » lâche Remus.

« Je voulais éviter de t'embarquer dans une relation avec moi… alors j'allais voir ailleurs dès que j'avais envie de toi. » continua Pad. « Rah ! Qu'es-ce que tu me fais dire. » Râla-t-il en rougissant légèrement et en détournant le regard.

Remus remit toutes les informations, qu'il avait accumulé jusqu'à maintenant, dans l'ordre :

Sirius était un playboy qui passait toutes ses nuits avec des filles

Sirius venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait voir ailleurs dès qu'il avait envie de lui.

Sirius lui demandait souvent s'il était jaloux.

Sirius venait de l'embrasser une bonne dizaine de fois d'affiler…

Sirius venait de l'embrasser…

A la répétition de cette pensée, Remus écarquilla les yeux et, sans s'en rendre compte, lâche un : « Tu m'aimes ? » sans une once d'hésitation.

Sirius redirigea son regard vers son ami et rougit un peu plus en voyant un visage aussi mignon et innocent.

« C'était pas assez clair ? » demanda-t-il. « Remarque, ça ne me générait pas de te le faire comprendre de manière plus explicite. » ajouta-t-il en passant l'une de ses mains dans le dos de Remus, sous sa chemise.

Le loup-garou poussa un petit cri de surprise et s'accrocha à la chemise de Sirius. Puis, il se blottit contre le torse du chien et ferma les yeux, profitant du moment présent.

« Moony ? » questionna Black, légèrement surpris de ce brusque témoignage d'affection.

Le jeune sorcier serra encore plus fort la chemise du plus grand et, tout en rougissant encore plus, prononça les mots que Sirius voulait le plus entendre :

« Je t'aime aussi.. »

Sirius esquissa un sourire et ramena la main qu'il avait dans le dos de Remus sur la tête de celui-ci pour lui caresser les cheveux puis, il la fit glisser sous le menton du loup pour lui remonter la tête afin qu'il puisse ancré son regard dans le sien. Il montra une expression pleine de tendresse puis, descendit légèrement son visage pour déposer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois sur celles de son tout nouvel amant.


End file.
